An Other World
by akatsuki'sreaper
Summary: Hatake Akina is from our world. Her mother went through a portal when she was younger and meet Hatake Kakashi. Sixteen years later she is going back and bring her daughter with her. Rateing i K for now


**An Other World**

My name is Hatake Akina I'am sixteen years old and my Kaa-san Hatake Yayoi just told me that my is from a other world. Not like alien other world like a different world but still human. His name is Hatake Kakashi and he is a ninja. Then she tells me that we're going to live there.  
" Kaa-san are you crazy. Takeing me to an other world!" yelled Akina. " Please settle down and listen. The portal opens now and we'll be able to stay there and be a happy family." said Yayoi. " I'am not going!" yelled Akina. Slaming the door to her room. ' Why can't she understand she would like it better there. She would be more accepted there. People won't make fun of her there because she looks different. I hope she changes her mind tomorrow.' thought Yayoi.  
The next mourning Akina realized that going to the other world wouldn't be so bad. She would always have her Kaa-san there if anything went wrong. Rushing to get her things packed in time to get to the portal. " Kaa-san! Kaa-san! I'll come. I have changed my mind!" yelled Akina. Her Kaa-san ran out of her room. " Here the portal is just about to open." said Yayoi. Just as both of them got into the room there was a bright blinding light. When Akina opened her eyes there was a gate the size of a ten story building. On each side of her there was trees as thick and wide as a elephant. Akina saw her Kaa-san talking to some guy by the gate. When she got close enough she could see what he looked like. He had brown hair with a bandana with a piece of metal and a symbol on it. There was bangs coming out of the bandana in front of his nose. He wore a navy blue turtle neck with red spirals on both shoulders. He wore a dark green vest with six tube like pockets, and there was a high collar on the vest. He wore navy blue pants that stopped mid calf with wraps until his ankles and sandals that covered the past the ankle and any wear but the toes. " Akina I would like you to meet Hayate Gekko. Hayate this is my daughter Hatake Akina." said Yayoi. " Pleasure to meet you Akina-san." said Hayate. Akina held up her right hand and said. " Yo Hayate-san." " She looks and acts like Kakashi." said Hayate. " You have no idea." said Yayoi. " Any ways Kakashi is on a mission with his gennin team outside of the village. He should be back any day now. For now I can escort you to the Hokage's office." said Hayate. " I would like that very much." said Yayoi.

Kohonagakure is a big village with tall buildings and many people. It was like the buildings them selves where alive with the daily lives of the inhabitants of Kohona. " Hokage-sama we have Hatake Yayoi and her daughter Hatake Akina here to see you." said Hayate. " Good let them in and tell me when Kakashi gets here." said the Hokage.  
" Of coarse Hokage-sama." said Hayate. He held open the door to let Yayoi and Akina into the Hokage's offices. " It is good to see you again Hokage-sama." said Yayoi bowing. " As well to see you and who is this young lady with you Yayoi-san?" asked the Hokage. " This Hokage-sama Is Hatake Akina." said Yayoi. " So it would mean you where pregent when you left Kohona." stated the Hokage. " Yes and I know that Kakashi wanted a child." said Yayoi. " How old are you Akina-san?" asked the Hokage. " I'am sixteen Hokage-sama." said Akina. " Hokage-sama Kakashi is here." said Hayate. " Tell him to come in please." said the Hokage. When Kakashi walked in Akina couldn't helped but stare she looked just like her father. He was tall man about six four. He had silver hair and looked to be in his twenties. He had a hate-ite tilted so it covered his left eye. He wore a navy blue mask, navy blue turtle neck shirt, dark green vest with six tube like pockets and a high collar, navy blue pants the came to mid calf, wraps that went down to his ankles, sandals that covered from his ankle and the rest of his foot except his toes, and he had navy blue gloves with metal backs on them. On his right mid thigh there was wraps and a weapons holister and on his left hip there was weapon potch. " You called for me Hokage-sama." said Kakashi. 

Naruto and characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, But I own Hatake Yayoi and Hatake Akina. In Japaneses their last names become before their first names when you of they introduce them selves. You would add suffixes like sama/san/chan/kun to the end of a persons name or title when you want to say them. The meaning of some words and names in Japanese. 

Hatake- field  
Kakashi- scarecrow  
Yayoi- spring  
Akina- spring flower/ spring leaves  
Hayate- hurricane  
Gekko- moonlight  
Otou-san- dad  
Kaa-san- mom  
Genin- lowest ninja rank  
Chunin- second highest ninja rank  
Jonin- third highest ninja rank  
Tokubetsu Jonin- forth highest ninja rank/ means special jonin  
Kage- strongest ninja in the village  
Hokage- the leader of Kohonagakure  
Kohonagakure- hidden village in the leaves  
Kohona- short for Kohonagakure  
Sharingan- copy wheel eye it's a kekkei genkai  
Kekkei genkai- bloodline limit  
Hate-ite- a ninja's headband shows what village they came from  
sama- respect for powerful people like leaders ( Hokage- sama)  
san- sign of respect ( Hayate- san)  
chan- affectionate term for a woman ( Yayoi- chan)  
kun- affectionate term for a man ( Kakashi- kun)


End file.
